Pregnant
by karl1n
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: I don't know if I will add another chapter, it depends on if anybody likes it…

Akihito woke op noticing that once again Asami wasn't there, he decided to stay home that day he didn't have any jobs for the next week. He had been feeling sick for 2 weeks now. The first week wasn't too bad, he didn't have any problems while doing work. However the next week was different, he was hungry all the time his head hurt and his stomach felt funny. This Monday he had decided to take a couple of day of, his friends had said his sickness was probably for over exercising. He hadn't told Asami that he quit working for a while, afraid he would take advantage of him and fuck him every day. To keep up appearances he left Asami's apartment every morning pretending to go to work. While he actually when to the house of one of his friends to rest. He would leave in the evening when he felt like it.

When he got up he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He had the vague feeling he had felt that before, he decided to ignore it and take a shower. When he got out and he noticed that his stomach was bigger than usual, he rubbed over it with his hand, 'had he gotten fatter?' Then it hit him, he knew why he knew this feeling!

When he was 17 he had a boyfriend. They loved each other dearly but it changed after they first had sex. Akihito had felt a strange feeling in his stomach, when he noticed it grew he started to get worried 'Was he sick or something?' He had told his lover about it and they went to hospital, Akihito was shocked what they found out… He was a bearer, a male that could have children. He was one of the 8 males that could have children, the two boys had a fight about the baby. Akihito wanted to keep it but his lover didn't, having a child would be bothersome. He said he only like males so that he would never have children. Akihito was furious, how could he say that! He wanted to keep the child and raise it alone…

He thought back at that time….

He was so happy, he was 8 moths pregnant when it went wrong….

His ex-lover, his child's father suddenly appeared yelling and screaming telling him to abort the baby! He HATED that guy how could he have fallen for him?! He screamed back and they got in a argument, suddenly the guy snapped he grabbed Akihito smashed him against the wall making him pass out. He didn't remember anything after that, he had woken up in a hospital where the doctor told him he had lost the baby. He felt heartbroken, the child he had carried for 8 month was gone, KILLED by his own father!

He had sued the man and he had gotten his right. He was sentenced for 8 years in prison, Akihito had planned to visit him. When he heard he was killed after 5 week in prison. Akihito was shocked even is he had killed there child, threaded him like shit he still loved him and the idea of him dead because of Akihito made him shiver. He didn't go to his funeral, he couldn't show his face to that guys parents, it was his fault he had died...

End of flashback...


	2. Chapter 2: Akihito's decision

Chapter 2: Akihito's decision

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: It is a bit short, sorry about that I just wanted to posted it...

I think I will write the next chapter saturday or on sunday...

Akihito sighened, just thinking back made him depressed. But that wasn't importend now. The matter at hand was that he might be pregnant again! He ran to the bedroom grabbed pants and a shirt he quickly dressed himself. And fetched his walled, he ran to the elevator. He hurried to the mimi market two street away to buy a pregnancie test. He sprinted all the way back home and ran into the badroom panting...

He stared at the stick in disbelive, he had expected it but it was still a shock. He looked at the plus on the small screen, he growled. He was in deep shit, what was he going to tell Asami? "Hi welkome back, how was work? I am pregnant by the way…" Like that was going to work, he sighened again… He should have watched out better. He knew what the docter had told him….

Flashback…

"Akihito-kun I would like to tell you something about your situation being a bearer is not the same as being female. Your body works about the same but it is different. For example a woman can get pregnant every month, you can only get pregnant one day every 2 ½ months."

Akihito looked surprised "I didn't know, are there any more differences?"The doctor smiled "Not as important as this one, however most males that got children got twins, tripling or even more."Akihito looked shocked "Thank you docter, I will remember..."

End of flashback…

He got up, he needed to see his docter to talk about this. He wouldn't tell Asami, it was way to akward the man always watched him anyway so why wouldn't he be doing it no. He just had to find out by himself. He wasn't sure what to do yet, but one thing he knew he wouldn't let anybody harm his baby, never again...


	3. Chapter 3: Haruna-chan

Chapter 3:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: *I said in my previous chapter I would posted this on Saturday or Sunday, but I suddenly got a idea so here you go…

Akihito walked into the waiting room, it felt so nostalgic. The last time he was here was 6 years ago, he walked to the counter. A old lady with white hair till her shoulder sat there. Akihito smiled he recognized the old lady, she had helped him through his first pregnancy. She looked up, a smile appeared on her wrinkled face "Akihito-chan I haven't seen you since a while, how is it with your little girl? You suddenly stopped coming did something happen?" Akihito smiled bitterly he hadn't spoken or seen the old lady since he had lost his baby girl. He felt guilty, the old woman had given him so much care and help. She even took him in her house when had a emotional period. That he had lost the baby would have brought here a lot off grief, so he hadn't told her.

Haruna-chan looked at him in worry, the kid had such a sad expressing on his face. She wonder what had happen to the cheerful happy boy? He had been overjoyed when he had first seen his daughter on the echo. But now nothing of that happiness was exposed on his face, just pain and grief. 'Akihito-chan? What happened?"

He looked up seeing the worried look of the old lady he decided to tell her what had happened to his little girl…

She looked shocked when he finished talking, tears in her eyes. Akihito worried the old lady was this sad about his loss, it made him feel heartbroken. He watched the old lady whiped away her tear and smiled "So why are you here today?" "I hope it's not just to see me?"

He smirked the old lady had always been though "I am here to take a pregnancy test, does Mira-san still work here?" She looked at the boys belly softly smiling when she saw a tiny baby bulp. "Yes she still works here I will make a appointment right away, do you want to have it today or another time?" "Today, if that would be possible."

She nodded and told him he could come back at 5 pm for his appointment. The old lady asked if he could wait for 10 minutes then she would have her break and they would be able to catch up about everything.

They entered the cafeteria together and took a seat at the table where they used to sit every Sunday. Haruna smiled "So tell me who's the father?" Akihito blushed bright red at the question. He answered in a soft voice which made the old lady laugh "My lover…"

She gave him a worried look "I hope it's a nice person, does he treat you well?" Akihito wanted to give a honest answer but he couldn't. If he told the lady about there nightly activities she would disapprove, not to mention it was to embracing to say. He had no other chose but to avoid the question "I love him dearly." He said while turning even redder. The old lady smiled, that answer was good enough for her.

Akihito decided to ask the lady a question to get of topic "so what have you been doing?" The lady smiled, he could she warmth in her eyes "I started dating someone…" Akihito was happily surprised, he loved the old lady and had worried about her being single at her age. He decided to answer her the same question "Does he treat you well, do you love him?" She smiled "He is going to be my future husband, and I love him dearly."

Akihito and the Haruna continued to talk until 4:56 pm when the suddenly noticed the time. They hurried to hospital so they would still be in time for Akihito's appointment.

When he walked into the room he saw Mira-san smile at him. He felled his heart skip a beat, he hadn't been this nervous in a while. He sat onto the bed and laid down. He hoped his baby was healthy, he wouldn't be able to suffer through another miscarriage. The old lady noted his discomfort and softly squezed his hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Cheating

Chapter 4: Cheating

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: I hope you like this chapter….

1 hour later, Akihito was sitting in a restaurant he had decided to spoil himself. He looked at the pictures on the table in front of him, his cute children. He was happy that they were all healthy. He had even cried when he heard the news, it was still too early to see the genders yet. He wondered what his children would look like, like him or like Asami. Akihito felt a warm feeling pass through his body, at the thought of his lover. He wondered if Asami would be a good dad, he smiled imagining Asami carry a baby boy or girl. _Their _baby boy or girl. The waiter brought his food and he decided to dig in.

….

At Asami's office…

He had just finished an annoying meeting with a politician. The man had been extremely annoying, he kept on nagging about nothing. He really needed a cigarette and his cute pet. He snapped his finger, 2 men came in immediately, one with a cigarette the other with a box. He smiled, he accepted the box while the other main lighted the cigarette. He waved to the door and the men hurried out. He opened the box containing a full rapport about his lover's actions and an envelope filled with pictures. He frowned; his boy had gotten a pregnancy test? Did he get someone pregnant? Asami got annoyed; did the boy cheat on _him_? He would make the kid explain this to him in detail when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5: Found out

Chapter 5:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Sorry I lied about this chapter being longer, I didn't have enough time.

Next chapter will be out somewhere next week probably on Saturday…

Akihito unlocked the door, he walked into the hall. When taking his shoes out he spotted Asami's shoes. He was surprised, Asami was never home this early. He walked into the dark living room, something was off. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, Asami's dark husky voice whispered in his ear "So my kitten is home? Could you explain to me what you did this morning?" Akihito shivered, he sounded angry what was he angry about? He opened his mouth and slowly whispered "work…"

Asami's grip tightened "What kind of work?" Akihito started to get scared, Asami was never aggressive against him outside of bed. What had he done this morning to make him this angry? He suddenly realized, he had bought the pregnancy test. But that wasn't a thing to get angry about right? What was going on in Asami's head?

Asami's POV

His kitten was still quiet, as if he was thinking up a excuse. It annoyed him, he had hoped that Akihito would get angry. Then he would have thrown him on there bed and fuckt him all night. He would have made the kid tell him who he got pregnant. And gotten rid of the woman. But his plan didn't work when Akihito was this nervous. WHO THE HELL was this girl to get **his** kid in _this _state? He desided to get straight to the point, this wasn't going anywhere. He whispered into the brat's ear "Who was the pregnancy test for?"

Akihito's POV….

Akihito froze on the spot, Asami knew he had bought the test! It was to be expected, he hadn't looked out for any guards following him. He had been in such a hurry. He cursed himself, why hadn't he looked out better?! There was no going back now, he had to tell Asami. He softly turned around, so he could look into his lovers eyes. He opened his mouth…..


	6. Chapter 6: True or not?

Chapter 6: True or not?

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Next chapter will be out somewhere next week probably on Saturday…

"The test was for me" Akihito said in a trembling voice. Asami narrowed his eyes. Akihito noticed this. "I am pregnant." When Akihito said this Asami burst out in laughing "You're a male, you can't get pregnant. If you don't want to tell me you have to come up with a better excuse _Takaba._ " He was shocked Asami didn't believe him? And he called him by his last name. He was really angry. Akihito opened his mouth to explain "I am a bearer, I can have children."

Asami expression stayed blank, was the kid telling the truth? He had heard about males that were able to have children. He had never met one before. He stared at Akihito, his beautiful hazel eyes where filled with anticipation. He was waiting for his answer. He sighed, he had no other choice but to believe his pet "I want prove."

Akihito nodded, it was normal for him to want prove. He was happy Asami believed him. He opened his bag and took out the foto's, baby foto's from this morning. He handed them to Asami.

He stared at the pictures in his hands, was this really inside his pets belly? Akihito grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly with a smile. He felt a soft kick…

...

Another note: Just so you know Akihito is 2 1/2 month pregnant, not two weeks he just started to get morning sickness. Sorry for the confusion…


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt

Chapter 7:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Next chapter will be out today. Probably in a few hours.

Asami stared at Akihito's belly, he had felt the kick. He looked at Akihito's face, the kid was blushing but there was a small smile on his face.

Akihito looked at Asami, he felt embarrassed. He didn't know what Asami was thinking, was he angry? "Did you feel that?" He looked Asami deep in the eyes. The man suddenly had a huge smile on his face. It surprised Akihito, he had expected a lot of things but not this. "I did feel that" Akihito started to feel lost, he didn't understand. Asami noticed his discomfort, he softly placed a kiss on the kids lips "my cute kitten is going to be a mommy" He purred in Akihito's ear. Akihito felt embarrassed and relieved. Asami wasn't angry, he wouldn't abandon him. No, he was **nothing** like _that_ guy. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Asami looked surprised, why was the kid crying? Was he in pain? Did anybody hurt him? He lifted the kid's chin, so he could look him in his beautiful hazel eyes. He was shocked, there was so much sadness in the kid's eyes. Who had dared to hurt _his_ lover?! He kissed the kid on his soft lips. Asami carried Akihito to their bed where he softly put down the kid. He embraced him tenderly and stroke his hair until he stopped crying. He wondered who had hurt him that bad, would the kid tell him? He would normally just look into his past to see what happened, but he could see this was a delicate matter. He had to wait for Akihito to tell him what had happened himself...


	8. Chapter 8: Tears

Chapter 8: Tears

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

**My note: Does anybody know any good names for the baby's? I've got some ideas but I am not sure. I will post possible names in the next chapter...**

Akihito woke up in Asamis big fluffy bed he was a bit disorientated, when had he gone to bed? He thought for a moment, Asami had carried him here when he started crying. Dammit why had he showed him his weak side? Asami hated weak people! He cursed himself; Akihito turned his head when he heard a noise near the door "Asami…"

"You're awake, did you sleep well?" Asami watched his lover carefully. Akihito stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say "Yeah… it was oke I think…" Asami didn't ask him why he cried, had he found out what happened already? Asami noticed his pet's troubled eyes "Aki" He cut him off, he didn't want to hear it. Asami would be angry. He knew it who wouldn't be, knowing his lover almost had a child in a former relationship. "Asami I.. I… I think I should leave it would be better for both of us…" Asami was shocked leave, it would be better?! **WHAT THE HELL WAS AKIHITO SAYING?! **

Asami tried very hard not to scream "Akihito what do you mean?" "I mean because, you think I am… I am filthy…" The kid started to cry, Asami had a hard time trying to control the urge to wrap his arms around aki. He hated seeing _his _lover cry, but he needed to know what Akihito meant. The kid was obviously thinking about something stupid again and if he let this go he might do something dangerous. "Akihito what do you mean?" "I mean, because of Samuru… I.. I you deserve better…" Asami felt rage bottle up inside of him, he deserved better?! He was a freaking Yakuza for gods sake! A pure hearted person like Akihito deserved better than him, but he? "AKIHITO STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG?!"

The kid finally looked up, didn't Asami know jet what had happened? "You didn't look at my past?" He asked with tears still running down his cheeks "No, I wanted to wait for you to tell me…" Asami sat down next to him and pulled Akihito in his arms. He relaxed agains't the warm broad chest. It was funny, the most feared men in hole Tokyo maybe even the hole of Japan was the only person that could call him down. He was the only man that made him feel complete, safe as if nothing could ever happen to him no matter what. He opened his mouth and started when it all begon.

When Akihito finished he looked up at Asami, he had expected a look of disgust but instead looked into love filled golden eyes. Asami pulled him close "You had a lot on your shoulders" Akihito turned his head so he could look at Asami face again. When he looked into those golden eyes his penis stirred, he bent forward and the two lover joined into a heated kiss.

Asami quickly ripped open Akihito shirt while he fumbled with Asami's belt. The older men started to lick Akihito neck and went down all the way to his belly button. Akihito moaned, he was even more sensitive than normal thanks to his pregnacy. He finally got rit of the belt and pulled down Asami's pants and boxers. He bend so he was just above the old man's crotch. His tiny pink tong licked Asami balls and went down to the tip of the men's penis. Asami couldn't surpress a soft moan for escaping, his kid was magnificent at blow jobs after all.

Asami counter attacked by licking Aki's sensitive left ear and rubbed his left hand over the kid's crotch. Akihito moaned loudely, he continued to like Asami penis and suddenly took it's entire lenght in his mouth. Asami moaned again this time harder. He started to trust his hips into Aki's soft mouth, while at the same time rubbing Akihito's crotch. When he noticed that the kid had a hard time with his size he pulled out. He grabbed Aki and positioned him in front of him, he used some of Aki's precome as lube and started to finger him. He started with one finger hitting the kids prostate every time he trusted in him, he quickly pushed another one in and one more. Until the kid was ready for his glory, the kid spread his legs when he noticed Asami's fingers leaving his body. This act was acommpanied with a cry over the lose of Asami's fingers. Asami placed his hands on Akihito's hips and slowly trusted inside so Aki could adjusted to his size. When the brat's muscles relaxed he trusted in and out in a fast pace. The moans the kid was making was music to his ears as he noticed the kid was almost at his breaking point. He rubbed the kid's hard penis until he realiced all of his juice onto his hand, stommic and bed. Asami came a fiew trusts later, when he pulled out the kid fell exhausted onto the bed and fell asleep imidiatly.

Asami went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned them up, when he came back from kitchen with a glass of water and painkillers the kid would need in the morning he saw _his_ lover hugging his pillow for dear life. He snickered the kid obviously missed him, even for those fiew minutes. He put the painkillers and water on the nightstand and crawled into bed. Akihito quickly detached himself from Asami's pillow and climmed ontop of him. The old man could barely contain his laugher, he would definitely tease the kid about this. He buried his nose in Aki's hair and fell asleep…

**Note: Here is your "long" chapter, please tell me if you liked it. This is the first time i wrote a sex scene so don't hate me…**


	9. Chapter 8,5 extra: Unwanted info

Chapter 8.5 extra: Akihito Health record & Explenation

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Asami closed the last folder with work of the day, he had finished all of the work so he could go to his lover. Being pregnant the kid would need extra care he snickered. The kid would need to quit his job, and he would have a lot of extra time. Asami planned to spend that time with great care. A soft nod on the door told Asami that Kirishima had gotten the document he wanted "enter" Kirishima softly opened the door "Asami-sama here is the document." Asami made a soft movement towards his desk. Kirishima placed the map on the table, he bowed again and left the room. Asami picked it up and opened it, he wanted to know everything about his pets condition.

**_Age: 24 ½ Colour eyes: Hazel Height: 175 cm Weight: 60 kg Gender: Bearer Birth date: May 5 Birthplace: Kanagawa Blood Type: O_**

_Bearer:_

_A bearer is a male born with both sex organs. There have been 8 males so far diagnosed with this condition. These humans are not female. There are some major differences, a female can get pregnant every month while bearers can only get pregnant every 2 ½ month. A female will not realice eggs during pregnacy so they can't get pregnant while being pregnant. A bearer pregnacy takes less time than a womans, it takes about 7 to 8 month instead of 9. Bearers however can, so they must not have unprotected sex during pregnacy._

_A thing often occuring with bearers if pregnacy of multiple kids. It has not been discovered why this is. Bearers are not able to get pregnant on there own, even though they have both sex organs. When a bearer is pregnant it can be very dangerous, these males can not give birth without a caesar section. Their condition can be unstable and cramps and pain during pregnantie is not uncommen. Rest and no stres are highly recomended._

_All bearers:_

_Azuro Kazuo: Deceased in 2000; 2 kids._

_Loku Hiraku: Deceased in 1996; 5 kids._

_Mako Juro : Deceased in 2008; 3 kids._

_Ruzo Keiji: Alive; 1 kid, 1 miscarriage._

_Ruzo Rokuro: Alive; 2 kids, 5 months pregnant._

_Sogo Ichiro: Alive: no kids._

_Sovoku Naoki: Deceased in 2007; 2 deceased kids._

_Takaba Akihito: Alive: 3 month pregnant._

He closed the map, it hadn't pleased him at all. He couldn't have sex with his pet without protection plus the pregnacy was dangerous. He needed to talk with Akihito about this and about him quiting his job. Or better said he would have to force Aki to quit his job, he knew the kid wouldn't do it on his own…

**My note: Possible names: for the girl(s) Ayame, Ryozo, Aoi For the boy(s) Ryoko, Ryoichi, Akio, Akihiko. Please help me with picking.**

**Ps: I might write some one-shots about the lives of the other bearers if anybody wants me to do it?**


	10. Chapter 9: Gunshots

Chapter 9: Gunshots

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Akihito turned around in the bed, he was trying to find a comfortable position but couldn't find it. He decided to go and get something to eat for his rumbling stomach. When he got up from the bed he felt the familiar pain in his lower back "Asshole" he mumbled grabbing Asami's robe and making his way to the kitchen. He was in a grumpy mood and needed to have an extensive breakfast. Aki opened the refrigerator and grabbed the mayonnaise, ham, lettuce, cucumber and orange juice.

He placed everything on the table and made himself a monster sandwich, he didn't need to work today so there was no need to rush things. He went to the living room with his food and placed himself in Asami's big comfortable chair. He grabbed the remote, a notebook and a pen. He pressed the 'on' button and the TV went on. Aki took a bite and opened the notebook. He wrote down 7 names:

_Girl:_

_-Ayame_

_-Aoi_

_-Ryoko_

_Boy:_

_-Akio_

_-Akihiko_

_-Ryoichi_

_-Ryozo_

He liked all of the names and couldn't chose, Aki disliked Ryozo the most of all the names, but it sounded cute together with Ryoko. He wished he knew the genders of his 4 baby's it would make picking so much easier.

Should he call Asami? He was the _dad_ after all. Now that he thought about it maybe Asami had already chosen some names, it wouldn't be the first time that he didn't ask Akihito's opinion and did something on his own. He decided it would be best to call the damn bastard. Aki grabbed his phone and pressed the first button, Asami's private number was on speed dial. He needed to call 3 times before the asshole finally picked up "What is it pet?" Akihito felt rage boil up inside of him "PET?! I AM NOT A PET ASSHOLE! HERE I WAS THINKING OF ASKING YOU FOR ADVISE, I CAN'T BELIVE I WAS SO STUPID! BYE!" He was just planning to hang up when Asami spoke "What is wrong Akihito?" He could hear the worry in the man's voice, he immediately calmed down "Uhm well… I wanted to talk to you about names…" "Names? What do you mean?" "I mean baby names, I can't chose."

"We will talk about this later okay?" "No NOT okay! WHY CAN'T WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS NOW?! AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO STOP WORKING FOR 5 MINUTES?! I HATE YOU!" Akihito was just planning to throw the phone agains't the wall when he heard gunshots through the speaker…


	11. Chapter 9,5: current score

Just want to note that the names have been decided, thanks for voting...


	12. Chapter 10: Gunshots part 2

Chapter 10: Gunshots part 2

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Akihito stared at the phone shocked, he kept staring at it for a couple of seconds until he heard another shot. "ASAMI?!" No answer… "ASAMI WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Again no answer, Akihito started to panic. What if Asami was injured? He didn't want to see him injured again, it would be his foult he was distracting him. What if Asami was killed?! He started sobbing when he thought about that. If, _If_ Asami died then his last words to him would be that he hated him! Akihito's blood pressure started to rise, he felt a sharp pain in his stommic. He looked around for something to make it stop, _the closet!_

It was Asami's closet where he kept all of his alcohol. Aki walked to the massive black object and opened the doors. He grabbed one of the bottles not caring what it was and took one big gulp of the amber liquid, then another one and one more.

He started to feel dizzy but continued drinking to make the painfull feeling in his stommic stop and his worries fade. A sudden burst of pain made him drop the bottle and fall to the floor clutching his stommic.

At the same time the front door opened and Asami quickly ran to the living room followed by his two bodyguards. "Akihito" Asami quickly kneeled next to the kid lying on the floor surrounded by glass. "Akihito what did you do?!" He had noticed that there was no liquid on the floor this meant that Akihito had drunk the entire bottle. He had hurried home after the shoot out, the kid had screamed hysterically on the phone.

He grabbed Akihito and carried him to the car, princess style. "To the hospital" his driver imidiatly started the car and drove to the hospital. The man had worked for Asami for over 10 years and even if you couldn't see it he knew his boss was worried.

The kid was having trouble breathing and he had lost consciousness just after Asami had found him. He was crying in his sleep and whining "sssh Akihito ssh…. It's okay"

They arrived at the hospital and Asami quickly carried Aki to the ICU, a doctor came running to him. He had already informed the hospital of their visit. The doctor told him to wait in the waiting room and that he would be told when there was news.

Asami sat down in the room for about 3 minutes before getting annoyed and walking towards the doors where Akihito had gone threw three minutes earlier. He opened them ignoring the nurse trying to stop him. He made a note that he had to tighten the security.

The doctor he had spoken with earlier came towards him "Asami-sama what are you doing here?" the man spoke with fright obviously hearable in his voice.

"How is Akihito?" he was quite a patient man but anything to do with his lover made him worry, "We just finished examenating him."

"and?" Asami asked raising a eyebrow.

"well, he drank a lot of alcohol… And his blood pressure was too high…."

"Are the babies okay?"

"Yes, as of now they seem to be fine, a incident like this shouldn't happen again. He will not have as much luck as now. There was no major damage, because he had help this fast. If it was later the babies might not have survived."

"So I can see Akihito?"

"Well, he needs rest and he is still unconscious. The most important matter right now is waking up. He might be confused when he wakes up, I doubt he will remember the incident he was in shock after all. You should be very carful with what you say to him, he can't have any more stress. He needs absolute rest."

"And the wounds on his arms?"

"We removed the pieces of glass, but some of the cuts where very deep so he shouldn't use his arms for a while."

"When can I take him home?"

"I don't know yet it al depends on how fast he will recover."

Asami growled "I see, where is he now?"

"At the end of the hall the door on the left. He has a private room like you wanted Asami-sama."

Asami turned around and walked to Aki's room. He entered without making any sound and softly sat down on the chair next to Aki. He brushed some stay locks out of the kid's eyes. His lover looked awfull, as if he was on deaths door; the pale skin, bandaged arms, the respiration mask, the heart monitor and the IV dripping fluid into the kid's arm. The entire sight was heartbreaking for Asami.

He was a man that never admitted that he made a mistake, simply because of the fact that he never made mistakes. But this time he did admit his mistake; he had been stupid enough to talk with Akihito on the phone while working. It was a silly mistake; he had know that there was a big chance of the deal going wrong. If he hadn't picked up than the kid wouldn't be in this state.

A soft noise coming from Akihito's mouth made Asami snap out of his thoughts. "Akihito?" He bended so he his ear was in front of Aki's mouth

"A...sa….mi…."

**Note: Sorry Asami may be OOC….**


	13. Chapter 10,5: gunshots part 2,5 teaser

Chapter 10.5: Gunshots part 2.5: teaser

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

**My note:Sorry this is not really a chapter, I just finished my test week so I haven't been able to write much because I didn't have the time to. I only got this much finished for the next chapter.**

_He was a man that never admitted that he made a mistake, simply because of the fact_ _that he never made mistakes. But this time he did admit his mistake; he had been stupid enough to talk with Akihito on the phone while working. It was a silly mistake; he had known that there was a big chance of the deal going wrong. If he hadn't picked up than the kid wouldn't be in this state._

_A soft noise coming from Akihito's mouth made Asami snap out of his thoughts. "Akihito?" He bended so his ear was in front of Aki's mouth _

_"A...sa….mi…." _

…

"Hey how are you feeling?"

Akihito didn't answer, he just stared at Asami with his big hazel eyes.

"Akihito?"

"..."

"Akihito? Can you hear me?"

"..."

Asami was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he answering? He was just planning to get a nurse when he saw that Akihito was crying.

"Akihito what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Aki shook his head "Asami, I am… I am sorry *cought* I really didn't want to hurt them *cought* I am sorry." Asami quietly cursed, Akihito wasn't supposed to remember. He softly whipped Akihito's tears away.

"Shh… It's oke Akihito, the babies are fine, relax." He gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's head. "I am going to get the doctor, do you think you will be oke?" Aki nodded "You will be back soon right?"

Asami could hear the fright in his lover's voice "I will be right back"


	14. Chapter 11: coming home

Chapter 11: coming home

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

**_Important note:_**

**The names chosen for the kids after voting where: Aoi, Ryoichi, Aki and Akihiko. But when I found the meaning of the names (should have done that before I chose them -_-) I decided to change them. I am sorry for this since I asked you to vote and changed it in the end, but Ryoichi means first son of Ryo. So it is sort of weird to call your child this when you're not named Ryo. That's why I decided to change Ryoichi to Ryo hope you don't mind. (so the names are Aoi, Ryo, Ryuunosuke and Akihiko.)**

**-BABY-**

_"Shh… It's okay Akihito, the babies are fine, relax." He gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's head. "I am going to get the doctor, do you think you will be okay?" Aki nodded "You will be back soon right?" Asami could hear the fright in his lover's voice "I will be right back" _

**-LOVE-**

_2 Days later:_

Asami gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's forehead as the kid softly stirred and started to wake from his slumber. "Good morning my kawaii kitten, did you sleep well?" Akihito answered with an annoyed grunt as he opened his eyes. After looking at the clock on the nightstand next to his hospital bed he turned around again and spoke in an annoyed voice "Why did you have to wake me so damn early?! And I why do I keep needing to remind you that I am NOT a kitten and that I am not yours either?!" Asami decided to ignore Akihito's remark and answer his question "Well my adorable little Akihito, I am taking you home today. That's why I am waking you, and I wouldn't call 10 am early."

Akihito made another annoyed sound but decided to get up since he really wanted to go home. When Akihito finally finished sitting up Asami sat down on the chair next too the bed. He grabbed a bowl of soup from the tray lying on the ugly black table standing against the wall. He started feeding Akihito who was turning red again. -he had to be fed since he wasn't able to do it himself with his arms injured- This was one thing he liked about the entire situation, Akihito was completely helpless and left to his mercy.(though feeding an injured kid wasn't so exciting, Akihito's cute embarrassed stutters where)

After helping Akihito finish his breakfast he got up and walked to the small black closet at the other end of the hospital room. He opened the doors and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a boxer and a sweatshirt. He walked into the bathroom and placed the stack of cloths on the sink. He then proceeded too fill the bath with warm water. Asami walked back into the room and helped Akihito stand and walk into the bathroom. After helping Aki undress -which took forever, because the kid wouldn't stop turning and kept saying he could do it himself (which he obviously couldn't)- the older man assisted Aki in removing the slings and placing plastic bags around his bandaged arms. He aided Aki as he got into the bath and went back to the bedroom afterward to pack Aki's cloth –though he was probably going to throw al the hideous clothing away, when he had convinced Akihito to let Asami buy him new cloths- into the bag he had brought.

After Asami had finished dressing Akihito, changed the bandages and helped him put on the slings he assisted his lover al the way back to the waiting limo in front of the hospital.

**-BABY-**

After they had arrived at _their _apartment Asami decided that Akihito needed rest and he forced his lover to lay down on the couch covered under a thick blanket. The older man went to the bedroom and grabbed Akihito's dog chaped slippers and a soft pillow. He made his way back to the living room where he found Aki laying on his side zapping with the remote in his left hand and the sling which was supposed to be around his neck on the floor. He noticed that the bandages on Aki's left arm where slowly getting socked in blood. Asami gracefully made his way to his lover and stood in front of him blocking Aki's view. "What are you doing?! MOVE!" This pissed the already annoyed Asami of even more. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I WAS WATCHING!" Asami grabbed the younger man's left arm and held it in front of the kid's face and spoke in a stern voice "You wheren't supposed to use your arms, Akihito." The kid visibly paled when he saw his arm "Sorry, I just wanted to watch tv." Asami sighened, god he wanted the kid to be healthy right now. Asami really needed a good fuck and Akihito was just asking to be punished, but he knew he shouldn't touch the kid "It's okay Akihito, but promise me you won't use your arms again." The younger male nodded, Asami changed Aki's bandages again and was about to throw the used ones away when his foot hit something. Asami looked down to find Aki's notebook with 7 names on it. He wondered for a brief second why the kid had written down names when he remembered the phone call; _baby names. _

Aki looked at Asami '_What was he staring at?' _"Asami?" The older man turned around "Akihito, do you want to talk about the names now?"

Aki pondered for a second about what his lover meant until he saw the notebook. He blushed and softly nodded "Do you like the ones I wrote down or have you chosen names already?" Asami softly smiled " I haven't chosen any names yet though I do have one I like." "What is it?" Aki asked excited. "Akihiko" "Bright prince", I like it." Aki smiled. "So if we have a boy he will be named Akihiko. Now we just have to name the other 3. Jeez I would be easier if we knew the genders." "I like Aoi,Ryuunosuke, Daichi, Daiko, kiku, kana and Ryo." "They are all cute!" Asami smirked and bend forward to capture Aki's pouting mouth in a breathtaking kiss. As they parted Asami softly whispered " Let's hope they are as pretty as you. My kawaii Akihito."

**Note: Ch 11 finally done, sorry for the long wait. ps the other names mean:**

**Aoi: the hollyhock plant**

**Akihiko: bright boy/bright prince**

**Ryuunosuke: **Dragon, Noble, Prosperous, Forerunner, Herald

**Ryo: Exceed, Survive, Excel**


	15. Chapter 12: Shower

Chapter 12:

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Note: I had this discussion with myself how it was possible that aki was pregnant 3 months and didn't have a 'big' belly. He already had a slight bump but I was thinking that if the pregnancy only lasted 7 to 8 months and he is carrying 4 children he should be fatter. So my solution to this problem is, the children don't develop as fast in the first 3 moths. They start doing it in the next couple of moths on a very fast pace.

Anyway I want to apologize for the slow update, its all my teachers' fault. We went on a school trip to Edinburgh and after that they decided to dump a bunch of projects and tests on us. So I haven't had the time to write. Besides that I spilled tea on my laptop so it died, taking all my documents with it. But we fixed it so it's all right.

**-Akio-**

_Asami smirked and bent forward to capture Aki's pouting mouth in a breathtaking kiss. As they parted Asami softly whispered, " Let's hope they are as pretty as you. My kawaii Akihito."_

**-Aiko-**

Asami gently lifted Akihito from the couch to carry him to their bedroom; unfortunately the kid woke from being moved and sleepily opened his eyes. "Finally awake kitten?" Akihito glared at him and produced a soft grunt before burring his nose in Asami's neck. Deciding Asami wasn't worth his –sleeping- time, Asami smirked and proceeded carrying Aki to their bedroom and the tucked his lover in.

**-Aiko-**

Aki woke up drowsily; he was disorientated for a minute before realizing where he was. Takaba yawned and closed his eyes for another couple of minutes before deciding to take a shower. Climbing out of the giant bed and walking toward the big walk-in closet Aki realized he wouldn't be able to dress or even undress himself without being able to use his arms. He growled realizing he was going to have a very hard time the next few days, suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around his used to be slim waist. Asami's warm breath tickled his sensitive right ear "do you need help kitten?" Aki considered kicking or cursing Asami –or both- but realized he wouldn't be able to get far, if he wanted to escape he would have to get out of the room first and Asami had closed the door behind him. So aki would have to open it –which he couldn't- and even if it would have been open there was still the front door. Ignoring that fact, he was currently dressed in nothing but boxers and he wasn't looking forward to running around in his current clothing, and all of that was only important IF he could get pas Asami, which was highly unlikely. So honestly Aki didn't have a chose, resulting in him doing the only thing he could, while

trying to hide the blush threatening to spread over his cheeks Aki softly mumbled "Yes".

**-Akio-**

Aki let the water run down his back, this was one of the advantages of living with Asami, aki loved the shower the thing was immense! The walls in Asami's bathroom were made of black marble just like the floor, the room wasn't normally dark though. The sealing existed of windows and plates, if you pressed a button the plates would open up and you could see the night sky, it was really pretty and aki loved to stare at the stars while in the shower. The shower itself was pretty complex, it had a big control panel which you could use to choose what program you wanted to us. Asami's shower also sprayed different odors, Asami favorite was mint which was also one of the reasons he always smelled like mint. One time not to long ago the wrong odor was installed in the shower and Asami smelled like roses for an entire week. Asami had made the odor a permanent option after discovering that Aki loved roses. So aki was enjoying the delicious smell of roses while the eight showering heads where massaging his arching body –ignoring the plastic bags keeping his injured arms dry-, when suddenly he felt a familiar hard object press against his back. Asami softly spoke with his husky, sexy voice "enjoying yourself Akihito?"

Asami didn't give Akihito time to answer and captured his lips, while his hand moved down Aki's body and found his erect cock. "Already erect? I didn't do anything yet. You dirty little boy." "nooo… I..I… nhhh" Akihito was already past the point of comprehension as Asami's hand slit up and down Aki's cock while his other hand was moving towards Akihito's cute ass. Asami smirked; Akihito had always been sensitive, adding hormones to the mix made it even worse. Realizing that Akihito would come soon if he didn't do anything he decided to… help the kid. Removing his hand from Akihito's pulsing hole he placed it on the wall, and it turned revealing around the same items as in the secret room Akihito had discovered months earlier. (m/n: referring to ch 35.2 vol 6) "uhnnn…" Akihito moaned at the loss of attention to his ass and groaned when he fell something tight being placed around his cock. Opening his eyes and glancing down, he discovered to his horror that Asami had placed a cock ring over his weeping member. "na… naze*?" Akihito looked at Asami with big tear filled eyes "It's won't do to end it this soon, now will it pet?" Asami fingers once again entered Akihito and he arched his back, throwing his head back "hnaaaaa…." Aki cried out. After deciding that he had prepared Akihito well enough - all the while completely abandoning Aki's member- he placed his cock at Akihito's entrance, suddenly realizing; he had to use a condom. Looking at Akihito who had opened his eyes again and was staring at him begging him to just move; he thought it over, was it worth ruining this sex session just because there _might_ be a chance Akihito would get pregnant while being pregnant? 'nope, not really' and Asami thrusted in….

Well that took forever to write -_- I have a lot of excuses but nobody cares so, sorry. If anybody has any suggestion for the next chapter I would love to hear them . :(

*Naze: why


	16. Chapter 12,5

Chapter 12,5:

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Note:

_Looking at Akihito who had opened his eyes again and was staring at him begging him to just move; he thought it over, was it worth ruining this sex session just because there might be a chance Akihito would get pregnant while being pregnant? 'Nope, not really' and Asami thrusted in…. _

-LOVE-

That… event luckily hadn't caused any problems for the Aki's pregnancy, but Asami wasn't planning to repeat that stupid move of his. That didn't mean he was planning to leave Akihito alone for the rest of his pregnancy. Asami had ordered his men to place a box of condoms in every room of his apartment. That was two months ago and Akihito and he had made good use of the items. He even heard Kirishima complain to his assistant that he had to refill them every week. Asami smirked, god those where nice memories.

Kirishima handed him a letter successfully snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking at the letter it appeared to be sent by his parent. He grunted, great, more work. Turning his chair to the window looking out at the rose garden, he smiled, spotting Akihito playing happily in the garden.

It had been a good idea, moving away from Tokyo; three weeks ago Asami had dragged Akihito with him to the countryside, deciding that the busy city wasn't a good environment for a pregnant boy. Akihito had disagreed with him, but when he saw the mansion with the Rosen garden he was sold. Asami had created the garden for Akihito, knowing his lover loved roses; well aki liked pretty much every flower, but especially roses. This was one of Akihito's many female habits, they had multiplied since Aki entered the 4th month of the pregnancy and he had taken a particular liking to fluffy animals, including stuffed ones, especially bunnies for some odd reason. Though it was pretty cute watching aki sleep all curled up agains't a giant stuffed bunny (a pink one). On the rear occasion that Asami went to sleep at the same time as Akihito he would curl up agains't Asami.

Looking down at the letter he decided to open it _'and be done with it '_He thought silently, wondering for a brief moment what his parents wanted.

_Dear Ryuichi,_

_It has come to our attention that you have found the person you love, or so we heard. We also received notice that she is pregnant (you sister found this hilarious) we would like to meet her. We will come and visit you in Tokyo this Tuesday. Your brother and sister unfortunately can't join us, so we hoped we could arrange a family diner on Ryoichi's birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Chika, Chikao, Mayu and Ryu_

So his parents didn't know about the move yet? He supposed that was good, since he now knew they wouldn't come and break into the house and scare the hell out of Akihito, though that would be quiet amusing to watch. Ordering Kirishima to make room in his agenda for a meeting on Tuesday he looked at Akihito again, who was now sitting on his knies petting Mayu, his rabbit. Asami smirked at the thought of the rabbit's name. What where the odds that Akihito chose the name of his twin sister for his new rabbit?

The rabbit itself had a hole history behind it, but putting it in a nutshell Asami had bought it for Akihito after listening for 4 weeks to Aki's whining about how cute rabbits where and how lonely it was here and so on and so on. Finely having enough of it he ordered Souh to take Aki to the nearest city, look for a pet shop and buy a rabbit. That had been in the morning, they didn't come back until 11:20 am. Akihito had spent nearly the entire day watching shopping window after shopping window looking for cute baby cloths. When they finally came back Souh had looked miserable, carrying a dozen paper bags with most of them pink with flowers and babies on it. He looked ridiculous. They had to go back the next day to get Aki a rabbit and he had returned with a white one with light brown spots. The rabbit was actualy quite weird, it acted more like a dog than a bunny. It kept following you in the garden, ran towards you when you called it and when you where standing still it would start running circles around you. Akihito had insisted on letting the rabbit lose in the house and Ryuichi had eventually agreed, and honestly he had to say the creature was indeed cute. A grunt escaped Asami's lips at the thought "Akihito must be rubbing of on me" he mumbled.

Authors note: well that's all I can think of right now. I've been dealing with a writers block the last couple of weeks so don't blame me! I posted this because a reviewer (Yuu) made me feel bad for not posting for so long. Anyway, hoped you liked it and please review.


	17. Chapter 12,75: Trouble in bunny paradise

Chapter 12,75:

Bunny trouble in paradise

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

_Dear Ryuichi,_

_It has come to our attention that you have found the person you love, or so we heard. We also received notice that she is pregnant (you sister found this hilarious) we would like to meet her. We will come and visit you in Tokyo this Tuesday. Your brother and sister unfortunately can't join us, so we hoped we could arrange a family diner on Ryoichi's birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Chika, Chikao, Mayu and Ryu_

-LOLLY-

Looking through the bulletproof window again Asami saw that aki had left the garden, probably on his way towards Asami's office, and he was right. Not less than a minute after Asami had noted Akihito's absence in the garden the damn bunny came hopping into the room. He stopped right in the middle and Asami and Mayu's eyes meet. They looked at each other for a good couple of seconds before the rabbit started to do one of her most loved games ever 'runs circles around the person sitting behind the desk, trying to work until they give up'. After about 10 rounds Asami was about to slap the damn animal, but Akihito came in just in time to save the being from death.

"Hi" Akihito said smiling, thinking that Asami was trying to pick his rabbit up, which was a logical assumption because Asami was bending over the creature and knowing Akihito the kid would probably never suspect that Asami was about to blow a hole in the little ball of fur; more to prove that he wasn't turning soft and that aki wasn't rubbing of on him than anything else. The gun Asami had been planning to use was discreetly placed back into his drawer, properly stored for later use, and closed without a sound. "hmm" Asami said sitting up again, letting the rabbit continue it's journey around his desk for the 11th time. "Mind if I stay here for a bit and read?" Akihito asked. Asami responded with another non-committal grunt, which Akihito took as a yes and the pregnant man seated himself.

-FLOP-

'Flop' 'flop' 'flop' The rabbit's ears where once again going up and down and up and down with every hop it took.

'Rustle' Akihito turned a page.

'Flop' 'flop' 'flop' More hopping

'Rustle' More page turning.

'flop, flop, flop, flop' Faster hopping.

'Bam!' The bunny slipped while turning a corner to fast and slammed into Asami's desk. Akihito was up in a second, stroking the hairball's head, softly wispering reassuring words the thing didn't even understand. Asami wanted to kill the monster all over again at that moment; it was getting _way too much_ of Akihito attention. His pregnant lover was supposed to be resting, _not _stressing about a suicidal little she-devil. The rabbit bumped into furniture, people and walls _all the time_ and Akihito made a big deal out of it whenever it happened.

Then the bunny would let Akihito pet her for a bit and then she would do the exact same thing, which she had been doing until she got hurt, and the entire ritual would start all over again.

-KISS-

Asami had just finished the letter he wanted to send to his parent and handed it over to Kirishima when Akihito stormed in breathing heavily form running. Asami was next to his lover imidiatly helping him sit, dead worried about what made Akihito look so scared. "what's wrong?" Asami said keeping his face neutral, rubbing Akihito's back reassuringly, while inside he was terrified that something was horribly wrong. "M..m..Mayu!" Akihito cried "She hurt herself!". An expression of disbelief crossed Asami face for a second, Kirishima quietly told the paramedic he had on the line that the ambulance wasn't needed after all and look helplessly at his boss, not knowing what to do. Asami really didn't know what to say eather, here he was thinking that something had happened to Akihito or the babies and it was all about the _fucking rabbit. '_That's it!' Asami thought 'we have to burn it, it's pure evil!'

Ryuichi was about to tell Kirishima to start a fire when Akihito looked up at him tears threating to spill from his sad hazel eyes "Ryu, can you please help her?" Asami didn't have the heart to refuse his wife, even thought it meant keeping the witch inside his home. "Sure sweetie what's wrong with her?"

….

Note: just a quick drabble J My rabbit which Mayu is based on managed to injure himself, so that's where I got the idea from. Sorry that this isn't the real chapter 13 I just don't know where to start really L. Hope this satisfies you guys a bit. This isn't betat by the way, because I am currently in Chicago and I really don't know what time it is in Holland so I don't want to wake my beta.


	18. Another extra bit of info (on the babies

**1. Ryuunosuke Asami**

**Meaning: Dragon, Noble, Prosperous, Forerunner, Herald**

**Gender: male**

**Hair: dark black (same as his father)**

**Eyes: ****_left; Gold right; Hazel_**

**Personality: Protective of family, smart, cunning, secretive, like Asami in many aspects. Has fiew but good friends. Rarely trust anyone. Leader. Not a group worker.**

** 2. Aoi Asami**

**Meaning: Hollyhock flower**

**Gender: female**

**Hair: light blonde (little bit darker than Akihiko's hair)**

**Eyes: ****_left; hazel right; gold_**

**Personality: Similar to her older brother also very protective of family, big sister type. Easy in making friends doesn't trust (them) easily though. Leader or group worker.**

**3. Ryo Asami**

**Meaning: Exceed, survive, excel**

**Gender: male**

**Hair: light brown**

**Eyes: ****_both; Gold_**

**Personality: Has both part Asami's and Akihito's personality, strong willed, leader, has a temper, protective of loved ones, trust to easily. Group worker.**

**4. Akihiko**

**Meaning: Bright child **

**Gender: male**

**Hair: very light blonde (little bit light than aoi's hair color)**

**Eyes: ****_left; light blue right; hazel_**

**Personality: Like Akihito but very very shy, doesn't dare to talk to anyone, is always with his siblings, small for his age. Doesn't trust easily. Continuously afraid. Not a leader or group worker is to afraid to share his opinion, needs his siblings to talk for him.**

** Note: I am making a family tree right now and i will post it on my account on today or tomorrow if anyone is interested in seeing it. My name is giouyuki.**


	19. Chapter 13: Bunny trouble in paradise 2

Chapter 13: Bunny trouble in paradise 2

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Note:

-CAKE-

_Ryuichi was about to tell Kirishima to start a fire when Akihito looked up at him tears threatening to spill from his sad hazel eyes "Ryu, can you please help her?" Asami didn't have the heart to refuse his lover, even thought it meant keeping the witch inside his home. "Sure sweetie what's wrong with her?"_

-MAYU-

"Her leg! It's stuck in between the bars of the ventilation grid!" Akihito cried, his eyes big and round. _(A/N this is not what happened to my rabbit.)_

"How did she even manage to do that?" Asami asked.

"I don't know! Just… just help her!"

"Okay, shh… Aki it's okay. Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is! Stuck in the ventilation grid of course!"

An elegant black eyebrow was raised.

"The one in the living room on the first floor?"

"YES!"

"Kirishima go and help the thing, will you."

"Yes, Asami-sama"

"Hey! I want to come with you!"

"Asami-sama?"

"No, Akihito stays here." _'He will only course more problems anyway.'_

"No! I want to go! I want to go!" Akihito shouted, grabbing Asami shirt and shaking him. "Ryuichiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Please! Please, Please!"

"Fine!" Asami said, left eye still twitching. "But, I'm going with you."

"Kirishima, lead the way."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

And so the group went to the living room, entering it they where immediately assaulted by loud noises. The rabbit was desperately trying to get its leg out from between the bars, and was probably hurting itself. "Mayu!" Akihito cried, hurrying towards the bunny. "Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Akihito said, trying to hold the rabbit still. "Ryu! Do something!" Both Asami and Kirishima jumped to action at Akihito's shout, also making their way over to the ball of fur. "Takaba-sama, could you please move out of the way?" Akihito looked like he was about to protest but was cut short by Asami voice. "We won't be able to help her if you're in the way." He stated flatly. Akihito immediately moved aside; so the two men could reach the rabbit.

-Kirishima-

After about half an hour of fighting against the bunny they got it free. The rescue attempt would have gone smoother if not for Akihito's constant shouting. The boy (brat) kept saying that they where hurting her, and so on and so on. It was annoying as hell. But Kirishima was a professional and kept his mouth tightly shut. When finally his boss had enough of the kid's (brat's) shouting and told the kid to shut up (he didn't say it like that, but it would have been so much more fulfilling to hear that.) Akihito had stormed out of the room, finally leaving the two men alone to save the bunny. Now a little over an hour since the rescue attempt he was sitting in the waiting room of the animal hospital he had been ordered to take the creature to. '_God' _Kirishima thought '_why did I ever chose this job!' 'stupid, stupid, Kirishima!'_

-Akihito-

"Mayu!" Akihito cried scrabbling out of the bed, still naked, to reach for the bunny in Kirishima's arms. "Thank you!" He shouted, grabbing, more like ripping, the bunny from the guards arms. "Who is a cute little ball of fur?! Who is a little ball of fur?! Yes, you are, kaboooooooo!" Akihito shouted in a high voice to the miserable looking rabbit currently hanging in the air. Pulling the bunny against him Akihito examined the pink plaster cast wrapped around Mayu's left front leg, Akihito followed the way it went up and was wrapped around the rest of Mayu's chest with his eyes. "What did the doctor say?" Akihito asked lifting his hazel eyes from Mayu's body and looking at Asami. The older man had spoken with his guard while Akihito was examining his rabbit and said guard had already left so Akihito couldn't ask him, making Asami the next best option. "She injured her shoulder and has a small fracture in her leg. She will have to have the cast for 4 weeks." (_A/n I just made this up _I'm_ not a doctor so if it's wrong period of time for an injury like that than don't hate me!)_

"My poor baby!" Akihito cried hugging the rabbit. "Why is she acting so weird Ryuichi? Shouldn't we take her back to the doctor?" Asami shock his head "Kirishima said that the doctor gave her some pain medication. She's probably just out of it." "Oh.. Okay I will go and put her in her cage then." Already heading towards the door Akihito stopped when he heard his lover chuckle. "Why are you laughing?!" Aki asked annoyed. "Nothing, I was just wondering why you where walking around naked?"

"What do you mean naked?" Looking down Akihito shrieked, "Why didn't you say anything! You… You Bastard!" Akihito shouted hurrying towards the bed. Gently placing the rabbit on the bed before grabbing running towards the walk in closet across the room. After a couple of seconds he came out of the closet again this time wearing one of Asami bathrobes. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Akihito blushed and quietly mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that kitten?"

"I said, mine don't fit me anymore, you dickpie!" Akihito said hurrying out of the room rabbit in his arms.

"See ya!" He shouted ignoring the chuckles coming form the room he just left.

Note: Chapter 13 finally done! My rabbit is okay if anyone want's to know what happened to him just pm me. Anyway hope you like this chapter please R&R.


End file.
